The present invention relates to vehicle repair systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for anchoring a vehicle to a work surface of a vehicle repair system and manipulating the vehicle with the anchoring apparatus.
With new vehicle body styles and variations in manufacturing techniques being introduced in the manufacture of vehicles it is necessary to provide a specific set of vehicle retainers for each of the various body styles of vehicles in order to properly secure a damaged vehicle to a vehicle repair system. In order to repair a damaged vehicle, it is important for the vehicle to be securely mounted on the vehicle repair system so that the exact location of the data points on the vehicle can be measured and repaired. Various types of vehicle repair systems are utilized such as a vehicle repair rack, a repair bench, or a floor system utilized rails or anchor pots. A conventional attachment system for securing a vehicle to a vehicle repair system such as a rack, requires four double clamp type attachment devices each of which is attached to the pinch weld of a vehicle that runs along the bottom of the rocker panel of vehicle. As the body styles have changed, the pinch weld has become shorter, relocated, and in some instances eliminated, making it necessary to use a different attachment system for each type or body of a vehicle in order to hold the vehicle in the fixed position necessary during a repair operation.
Although a vertical pinch weld remains a standard point for clamping many vehicles, horizontal pinch welds and in some instances pinch welds set in an angle from the vertical are being used. In addition, some car manufacturers have introduced jack mounts such as a pin engaging a hole or a suspension pocket formed in the frame of the vehicle which requires another type of vehicle retainer. During a repair operation, each vehicle must be anchored at least two separate points and more typically at four separate points thereby requiring a vehicle repair shop to inventory at least one attachment system for each type of vehicle. This can be costly and requires considerable storage place for each attachment system. In addition, in conventional vehicle retainer systems a multitude of bolts are used for attaching the system to the vehicle repair system, typically in a plurality of holes in the work surface of the vehicle repair system and also requires a multitude of bolts to secure the vehicle retainer to the vehicle. A further complication encountered by a vehicle repair operation is that during a repair procedure it may be necessary to move the anchoring point on the vehicle or to apply a force at the anchoring point to counter a force being applied at different locations on the vehicle being repaired.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for securing a vehicle to a vehicle repair system that minimizes the number of bolts needed to secure the vehicle to the apparatus. There is a further need for an apparatus for securing a vehicle on a vehicle repair system that is infinitely adjustable on the work surface of the repair system and does not require a multitude of bolts for securing the apparatus to the work surface. There is also a need for an interchangeability of vehicle retainers to accommodate different ways of securing different types of vehicles to the apparatus for the repair process. There is a further need to reduce the amount of time necessary to fix the apparatus for securing a vehicle to the vehicle repair system and securing the vehicle to the apparatus itself, preferable by reducing the number of bolting operations to secure the vehicle. There is an additional need for an apparatus that can both apply a force to the vehicle and secure the vehicle being repaired.
The present invention provides an apparatus for securing a vehicle to a vehicle repair system with the vehicle repair system having a work surface. The apparatus comprises a frame removably mounted on the work surface. A support base is slidingly coupled to the frame and an upright column is coupled to the support base. The upright column has a collar stop attached proximate one end of the upright column. An anchor collar is mounted on the upright collar adjacent to and above the collar stop. The anchor collar is configured to rotate on the upright column and is also configured to receive at least one anchor chain. A clamping platform is coupled to the upright column and is configured to secure the vehicle to the vehicle repair system.
One embodiment of the invention provides a clamping platform which comprises a drive screw housing defining a draw chamber with the drive screw housing supporting a fixed jaw. A draw sleeve having a threaded screw bore is configured to slidingly engage the drive screw housing. The draw sleeve supports a movable jaw. The drive screw is coupled to the drive screw housing and configured to threadingly engage the screw bore in the draw sleeve wherein as the drive screw is rotated, the draw sleeve slides in the draw chamber. Such motion moves the two jaws toward or away from each other and is used to secure the vehicle to the vehicle repair system. Another embodiment of the invention provides coupling a force applying device to the fixed jaw of the clamping platform.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for securing a vehicle to a vehicle repair system with the vehicle repair system having a work surface. The apparatus comprises a means for mounting the apparatus on the work surface. A means for supporting coupled to the means for mounting the apparatus. An upright column is coupled to the means for supporting at one end of the column and a means for stopping is attached to the upright column at the opposite end of the column. The means for anchoring is mounted on the column above the means for stopping. The means for anchoring is configured to rotate on the column and is configured to receive an anchor chain. A means for clamping is coupled to the upright column and is used to secure the vehicle to the vehicle repair system. Another embodiment of the invention provides a means for clamping that comprises a means for housing defining a draw chamber with the means for housing supporting a fixed jaw. A means for moving having a threaded screw bore is also provided. The means for moving is configured to slidingly engage the means for housing with the means for moving supporting a movable jaw. The means for screwing is coupled to the means for housing and configured to threadingly engage the screw bore and the means for moving. When the means for screwing is rotated, the means for moving slides in the draw chamber thereby moving the jaws toward or away from each other. Another embodiment of the invention provides a means for applying a force coupled to the fixed jaw of the means for clamping.
The present invention also provides a method for securing and manipulating a vehicle on a vehicle repair system having a work surface. The method comprises the steps of placing the vehicle on the work surface. Placing a frame on the work surface and aligning the frame with a vehicle securing area on the vehicle. Mounting a support base on the frame with the support base having an upright column. Sliding the support base along the frame to align with the vehicle securing area. Installing a clamping platform on the upright column with the clamping platform having a movable jaw and a fixed jaw. Coupling a clamping member to each jaw and adjusting the clamping members to align with the vehicle at the vehicle securing area. Attaching one end of an anchor chain to an anchor collar mounted on the upright column and the other end of the anchor chain to the work surface. Then manipulating the moving jaw towards the fixed jaw, wherein the clamping members engage the vehicle and secure the vehicle to the vehicle repair system. A second, third or fourth apparatus for securing and manipulating the vehicle on the work surface can be used with each apparatus mounted on the work surface in a spaced relationship from each other.
The present invention also provides a method for securing and manipulating a vehicle on a vehicle repair system having a work surface using an apparatus for securing and manipulating the vehicle. The method comprises the steps of placing the vehicle on the work surface. Then placing a frame on the work surface and aligning the frame with the vehicle securing area of the vehicle. Mounting a support base on the frame with the support base having an upright column Sliding the support base along the frame to align with the vehicle securing area. Installing a clamping platform on the upright column, with the clamping platform having a movable jaw and a fixed jaw. Coupling a clamping member to the moving jaw. Coupling a force applying device to the fixed jaw. Attaching one end of an anchor chain to an anchor collar mounted on the upright column and the other end of the anchor chain to the work surface. Then adjusting the clamping member and the force applying device to align with the vehicle at the vehicle securing area. Manipulating the force applying device toward the vehicle wherein the clamping member and the force applying device engage the vehicle to secure the vehicle to the vehicle repair system. Then operating the force applying device to apply the force to the vehicle. A second, third or fourth apparatus for securing a vehicle to the vehicle repair system can be used with each apparatus mounted on the work surface in a spaced relationship from each other.